


Second Breakfast

by SpicklePock



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicklePock/pseuds/SpicklePock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Prompt: NCIS, Tony/Timothy, Second breakfast (LOTR), from comment_fic on  Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Breakfast

"We'll be right there boss." 

Tony looked up from the table as Tim re-entered the room. He watched as Tim walked to the table, snagging his last piece of toast as he pulled his jacket off the back of the chair.

"Dead body?" he asked.

"Missing Marine," Tim replied as he struggled into his jacket. "Come on, Tony, boss wants us now."

"All right, have some patience, McGoo, I'm trying to eat." 

Tim shot him an exasperated look. "That's your second breakfast, DiNozzo. You don't need to eat anymore, come on, you'll make me late too." he complained.

"Yes, well, I'm stocking up, you know Gibbs, if this case goes on too long, we won't be eating much, so I shall eat as much breakfast as I can, now." 

"Fine, but can you speed it up a bit?"

"McGee! Do not hurry me when I'm eating!"

Tim sighed, Tony did so love to try his patience, but making him wait would also mean making Gibbs wait, and that was something Tim wanted to avoid.

"Can you at least eat in the car on the way, then?" he asked.

"Compromise. Good, I like that in a man." Tony replied as he stood, patting Tim's cheek as he brushed past him. Tim rolled his eyes. 

"Coming?" Tony called expectantly as he stood waiting by the door, "Gibbs won't be happy with you for holding us up if you take much longer, McNerd." With a grin, Tony disappeared into the hallway.

"You are insufferable, I hope you know that, Tony!" Tim grumbled to himself as he grabbed his keys and took off after his partner.


End file.
